


Don't work to hard

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, looking after each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: Sam and Tony both get deeply involved in there work, but they are also deeply in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> This is a gift for syriala who is amazing and I am wishing a happy holiday to.

Tony Stark knew that he had a problem with overworking, he knew from when he was in MIT and Rhodey would have to drag him out to eat or he would pass out. This tendency also made keeping up relationships hard work, as he had found out with Pepper, even when people who were used to him had problems handling him. Which is why Tony was suprised how well things were working out between him and Sam.

When they first got together Tony made sure to cut his work in the workshop short which worked out fine for two weeks, then he got engrosed in a modification to Steves costume and lost track of time. By the time he realised it was 4:30am and he had missed his Lord of the rings rewatch with Sam. Before Tony could freak he noticed someone curled up on his workshop sofa under an Iron Man paterned blanket.

Upon closer inspection he realised it was Sam fast asleep, Stark tab lying next to him. 

"Friday when did Sam get in" he asked the AI quietly so as not to awaken the sleeping man.

"Just after 9:30 boss, he said to leave you to your work, as he had paperwork from the VA that he needed to catch up on. He fell asleep just after 1am at which point Dumbe placed the blanket over him" Friday answered.

Tony smiled unable to belive Sam had let him work rather than complain about there missed movie date. Tony gentley woke Sam up so that the other man could sleep in a propper bed rather than a sofa. Sitting up slowly Sam smiled sleepily at Tony.

"Hey Tone, finally finished?" He asked the other man.

"Not quite but I need to get you to bed before that sofa damages you back" Tony told him.

"I'll go to bed if you go to bed" Sam challenged defient despite how tired he was.

Tony almost argued but the cute pout he got left him with no resistance to Sam's demands, "alright but I warn you I don't sleep well."

Sam mumbled something before almost dragging Tony from the work shop and up into his bedroom. Tony drifted off with Sam in his arms and for the first time realised how lucky he had gotten.

****

Sam knew he lost track of time when he reviewed his patients files, this had become a fully qualified psychologist just before he started dating Tony. At first Sam worried that his dedication to his patients would cause friction in there relationship, but instead it gave both he and Tony a better understanding that sometimes work got out of hand without anyone meaning it to.

Having said that they both set aside time for the imortant things like dates and the unimportant things like a quick hug or the latest episode of there favorite TV show. Which is why Sam was supprised to look up at the clock and find it was 11:56 on Friday night and he had missed the new episode on NCIS. Before he could curse and go find Tony to appologise, the man came into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey" Tony said with a wide grin as he set the popcorn down on the table.

"Tony I am so sorry I lost tr..." Sam was silenced by a set of lips on his, he and Tony spent several languid minutes kissing before Tony finally broke away with a soft sereen smile.

"What was that for?" Sam asked slightly out of breath.

"Because you care about you patients and because I wanted to. Fry told me you got caught up so I asked her to record the episode for us. I made popcorn and grabbed a blanket, so we can snuggle while we watch." Tony explained before throwing a blanket around them both and snuggling into Sam's side, after grabbing the popcorn. 

Sam spent several minutes looking at Tony fondly before resting his chin on Tony's head to watch the episode which Friday had playing. Sam knew how luck he is to have Tony but tonight just brought that home.

***

Tony and Sam are both busy men who love their work, which caused people to ask how do you keep your relationship healthy to which they would both answer the same; 'I love my job but I love him more'.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think this is my first post in this pairing. Not beta read.


End file.
